Lips of an Angel
by Ice Secret
Summary: Fang and the flock have been separated for 3 years now. Fang is in college, he is dating Lisa and then Max calls him in his dorm room. What will happen? FAX ALL THE WAY! SONGFIC ONESHOT UNLESS YOU WANT MORE!
1. Finding Eachother

Okay peoples, I could not resist but to do this songfic!

Fang and the flock have been separated for 3 years now. Fang is in college, he is dating Lisa and then Max calls him in his dorm room. What will happen?

FANG POV

My phone rang and I glanced at the clock; 1 AM. I rolled my eyes and flipped it open, expecting Lisa to be on the other line. The person was sobbing, calling my name. "Fang?"

"Yeah Lisa," I said,

"Lisa, why the hell do you think I'm Lisa?"

I recognized the voice instantly. "Max," I whispered into the phone.

"Fang, why are you whispering?"

Honey why are you calling me so late?

It's kinda hard to talk right now.

Honey why you crying? Is everything okay?

I've gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

"Max, oh my god. Why are you calling, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine Fang, why the hell did you think I was Lisa?" Max sobbed into the phone.

"Max, you're okay, oh thank heaven. I thought you were dead…. I'm kinda… sort of…"

"Oh god, tell me your not dating the ," Max sniffed.

She was met with silence.

"Oh my god, you have to be kidding, Fang."

"Max, why are you crying, what happened?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing, Fang, it's fine."

Oh Well, my girls in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice say my name It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak

"Max, I'm so sorry that I left. I wish I never had," I said softly.

"Fang, why did you say that?" Max asked her sniffling continued.

"Max, you have to come over tomorrow, you have to," I said.

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel

"Why?" she hissed.

"Max, I've been thinking, I need to talk to you."

"Me, too," she said.

"Now why are you calling?" I asked.

"It's kind of about my boyfriend, Shawn."

"Oh my god, Max. What happened?" I asked, worried again.

It's funny that you're calling me tonight And, yes, I've dreamt of you too Does he know you're talking to me?

Will it start a fight?

No I don't think she has a clue

"He kind of…hit me," Max said weakly.

"My god, Max, you need to come here immediately. Does he know your talking to me? Will he hit you again if he finds out?"

I heard her shuffle. "No, I'm at my apartment. Does Lisa know your talking to me?"

"No, she's asleep," I told her.

Oh Well, my girls in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice say my name It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak

"God Max, come here now," I told her.

"I would, but I don't know where you live."

I told her my dorm address and told her to come quickly.

Honey why you calling me so late?

She was there twenty minutes later.

I flicked on my light and opened the door.

Max had a black eye.

"Oh Max, why didn't you fight him?" I asked, pulling her into a hug.

She hugged me hard and I lifted her face up to meet my eyes.

She averted them and I set my forehead on mine, making her look at me.

She looked up at me curiously and I smiled gently.

Then with out a second doubt, I leaned in and kissed her.

It was at first it was a small sweet one but Max pulled me in deeper.

It was hard to resist, with the Lips Of An Angel.

(Edited by EdwardAddict. Don't worry about the "copying" guys. Icey didn't even know I had written mine. Just chillax.)


	2. Flames

**Okay people, no offense but I get it. It sounds alot like EdwardAddict's version. I've already privite messaged Edward to see if it was okay. I'm still waiting for the reply though!**

**Thanks for staying with me.**

**And to all those premaddonas who snapped at me, NEWSFLASH: you don't have to read my story.**

**Soo no flames like,**

**_Edward's version was way beter than yours._**

**or**

**_I can't believe you stole Edwards idea._**

**It was just a off the top of my head kind of thing. I had never heard that Edward had one like it till someone told me! So Edward if your reading this, please let me know if this is okay or not!**

**I'm posting the next chapter soon.**

**It will have several things that people want, like:**

**a)Lissa fiding out about Max in a not so pleasent matter.**

**b)What Fang will do with Dan**

**c)What happened with Max and Dan, why he hit her...etc...**

**So look out soon, cause it will come quickly, maybe by tonight.**

**Ice Secret**


	3. The Last Chapter

**So sorry for not updating. I have been busy with school. So heres the chapter and then I'm done with this. **

_**Max POV**_

_Flashback_

_I sat down on Shawn's bed and waited for him to come back from the kitchen. _

_I thought about what I was about to do. After three years of dating a hybrid with super strength, I had had enough._

_He came back and tossed me the can of root beer._

_"Listen Shawn, I have to talk to you about something important. I don't... I don't think we should see eachother anymore."_

_He looked up at me," Are you serious?" I nodded and stood up._

_I headed towards the door but was stopped by him twirling me around. He pressed his lips to mine and tried to stick his hand in my jeans. I pushed him back and wiped my mouth with disgust. He came back towards me and grabbed and tossed me over his shoulder. He layed me on the bed and tied my hands to the bedpost. _

_He pressed his lips to mine again and slid his hand under my shirt. He reached the hem of my bra and I spat into his mouth. He recoiled immediatly. "Max, this can be a good or bad experience for you, choose one."_

_I quickly thought up a plan and smiled sweetly at him, " Shawn, I want this to be the best experience of my life."_

_He smiled and untied me. He started to kiss me again but I brought my hand up into his stomach. HE drooped like a stone and I made a dash for it. He caught me leg and I came down with a crash. We both stood up and he took aim and crashed a fist into my eye but I gave him a good kick in the balls. _

_He fell back on the bed and I ran to my place._

NOW:

And thats it." I finished telling Fang my story. He looked at me and said, "Max, he could have raped you." I nodded and smiled softly at him. "But he didn't did he? I made sure of that because I'm saving me for someone special." Fang looked up at me with a curious glint in his eye, "Do you know this guy?" I nodded, "I'm pretty sure, after all I've known him all my life."

Fang lunged toward me and kissed me so hard that I knew I was going to have bruises tomorrow. I worked my mouth against his and tangled my hands in his hair. He put his hand on my back and the other on my neck.

I heard a murderous scream a couple of minutes later and we jumped apart. Lisa was standing at the door way, red in the face.

"FANG WE ARE SO OVER! HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH YOUR OWN SISTER?" Fang smiled and said, "Because she's not my sister. She's my best friend and the girl I love." Lisa stomped out of the room and the door slammed. I glanced back at Fang and he gave me a michchevious look.

Let's just say, it was the best night of our lifes.

**Okay, I finished it!!! I was tired of it sitting there. I know it was a quick ending, but I had to finish it! Bye!**


End file.
